The Video
by Semine Midnight
Summary: Another SladeTrigon story. The Teen Titans discover the horrors that wait in eBay. Rated for language.


**Disclaimers: Teen Titans belongs to...who ever owns the Teen Titans. I am not them! The story (this one) belongs to me. The plot idea grows from the term "Sladegon." Think about what that sounds like and add a word. That's this story.**

**Now, without further ado, enjoy my first story in a while!**

**Roll it, Louie!

* * *

**A piercing shriek sliced through the calming silence that surrounding the Titans Tower at midnight. The tower was completely dark, except for one room with the glow of a TV visible from a window.

The Titans leapt out of their respective beds, and ran (or flew) to the living room. Meeting each other in the hallways, they determined that Robin was the one who screamed. Cyborg and Beast Boy entered first, closely followed by Raven and Starfire. The scene was tragic.

Robin was staring blankly out the window, tears falling from his eyes. He had a slight froth around his mouth.

"Dude?" Beast Boy asked, cautiously stepping forward and waving his hand in front of his leader's face. Robin's only movement manifested itself his tears.

"Robin? Come on man, what's up?" Cyborg said, coming over.

"He's deeply frightened," Raven elaborated in a monotone. "He's been scarred."

"What do you think has so frightened friend Robin?" Starfire asked. A long silence fell between the team members.

"THE VCR!" Robin screamed suddenly, causing all of his teammates to jump and a lamp to burst. "THE VCR! THE HIDEOUSNESS IS IN THE VCR! BURN IT! BURN THE SPAWN OF SATAN! BURN THE UNHOLY THING!"

"Robin! Robin, calm down, man! Stop screaming!" Cyborg yelled, and slowly Robin started to quiet down and rock back and forth, his tears coming in a torrential downpour.

"Now, what has happened, Robin?" Starfire asked, hugging the frightened boy in her arms, ruffling his hair like a mother would do to a child.

"It's in the VCR," he whimpered, looking at Raven, who floated over to the VCR and popped a video sticking out of the machine back in. She hit play.

"NO, NOT THAT!" Robin screamed, still slightly delusional. The Titans shushed him. The movie rolled, and a horrified silence grew. The screen eventually went dark.

Cyborg looked scandalized. Beast Boy looked like he was about to cry. Starfire looked shocked, confused, and scared. Raven looked disgusted and traumatized, and promptly exploded a few cushions, a set of glasses, and a wrench set in Cyborg's workshop before reeling in her emotions.

Robin had buried his head into the cushion, blocking out the horror.

Cyborg was the first one to get up. He ejected the videotape and read the title. Strangely, he started to laugh.

"Horrifying as that was, this is great blackmail material," he said.

Beast Boy got up and looked at the title. He laughed sadly. "Nice title."

"That is my _stepfather_ we're talking about! Are you crazy?" Raven asked, wrapping her cloak around her and trying to quell her terror.

"How many shots of vodka did he have?" Cyborg asked.

"I…do not understand what I just saw," Starfire said, blankly staring out the window. Robin dragged himself out of the sofa.

"You see?" he asked softly. "I've never seen anything so frightening."

"But dude," Beast Boy said, his sad smile growing into a grin, "think about the time he'd have explaining this!"

Robin couldn't suppress a sad chuckle.

Raven got up, looked at the title, and asked, "Where's the bleach?"

"Under the sink," Cyborg said, "why?"

"My eyes need to be cleaned," Raven said, leaving the scene.

"Oh."

"Where'd you find this?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"I found on eBay," the boy wonder answered. "I thought it was something much, much different."

"Yeah, I could understand that," Beast Boy said. "What do we do with it?"

"Burn it?" Robin asked hopefully.

"That's already been suggested. Why don't we…"

* * *

Trigon had been gardening in the backyard when he heard the mail truck drive away. Dusting some of the dirt off of his hands, he came around to the front, collected the mail, and went inside. 

"Bill…bill…ooh! Coupon!...bill…letter for Slade…and…a package for me?" he asked. Unwrapping the brown-paper packaging, he found a videotape, and letter from Raven. She got straight to the point.

"'Dad- Found this a few days ago. Equivalent of an unholy relic. Thought you might enjoy. -R'" Trigon read aloud, shrugged, and popped the videotape into the VCR.

When the screen went blank at the end, Trigon glared so hard that the TV screen exploded.

"Ohh…..He is _soooo_ dead."

* * *

Slade stepped through the door, worn out by a day of committing various evil deeds. He just wanted to sit in his favorite chair, and read the critic's review of his latest exploit. He was in the house with his coat and mask half-off when he heard a slight tapping sound. He looked up to see his husband, Trigon, destroyer of world, tapping his foot, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. 

"Something the matter, dear?" Slade asked, taking off his coat.

"You may wish to keep that on tonight, _darling_," Trigon said dangerously. Slade pulled his coat back on.

"I take it this isn't about mowing the lawn?" Trigon shook his head. "What about the dishes?"

Again the demon shook his head, waving it off. "This, dear," Trigon said, "is something much worse."

With two quick steps, Trigon was about nose to nose with his husband. (Trigon shrunk himself down to a human size when he married Slade. It just made things easier.) He held up a videotape. "Does this look familiar to you, Slade?"

The villain's eyes darted over the title, and promptly narrowed. "This wasn't taken at my bachelor party, was it?"

"I would assume it was," Trigon responded.

"Oh, I am going to _kill_ Light," Slade muttered, punching his fist into his hand.

"Not if I don't kill you first. Now, would you care to explain this…monstrosity?" the demon asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, darling…eh…I'm afraid I got a bit drunk, and well, one thing led to another and I didn't intend for any of it to happen! I woke up alone with nothing to show for the night but a huge hangover. I was extremely embarrassed by the whole thing and didn't tell you about it. Apparently Dr. Light took it upon himself to video tape the whole ordeal. I really, truly apologize for it, dear," Slade finished, glad he still had his mask on, because he was blushing.

"That's all?" Trigon asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"No illegitimate child?"

"No."

"No floozy somewhere lusting after your abilities between the sheets?"

"If there are any, it didn't come from that night." Trigon growled, and Slade couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, darling, it's just very interesting to see you jealous."

Trigon gave Slade a mischievous look, and a small smile. "Well…I suppose I can forgive you for this and let you kill Light tomorrow. But only under two conditions."

"Name them."

"First: You let me lord this over you occasionally." Slade sighed, but nodded.

"Second: You show me what those floozies have been getting that I haven't."

"As you wish, darling," Slade said, ushering his husband through the hallway and the kitchen and into the bedroom. As they passed through the kitchen, Slade took one last look at the title of the video, and tossed it into the trash can, following Trigon into the bedroom.

Couldn't Dr. Light have been more original? "Slade Gone Wild"…how cliché.

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Until next time: this is Semine, signing off!**


End file.
